


Thor And Loki's Lost Daughters

by TheOneMrsRandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneMrsRandom/pseuds/TheOneMrsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have loved each other for along time and had twin daughters from that love. The daughter's names were Thorn Lokidóttir and Lokia Thordóttir. Loki and Thor loved both daughters very much but only days after their birth they was stolen away by some unknown source. After that, Loki became spiteful and their marriage became a broken one....<br/>Fifteen years after was when Thor had meet the Avengers and Loki had tried to take over the world. The Avengers had thought it was because Loki was power hungry but that thought was thrown out the window when Thor had over heard them discussing it and had corrected them.<br/>Loki had wanted to take over the world because Loki found out, days after their daughters disappeared, that some sort of powerful human had found their way into Asgard and had stolen their daughters. After hearing this information, Tony took it upon himself to find his friends lost daughters. What will happen when Tony does find them? crossover with harry potter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a normal day at the Avenger's tower and everyone was lazing around. It had been almost a year since the Avengers had defeated Loki and all the Avengers had bonded so greatly that they considered each other family.  
Tony and Bruce had been sitting on one of the couches, the other couches and chairs had been occupied by the other, and were discussing their theories as to why Loki tried to take over the world while everyone listened in and commented when they thought it to be appropriate.  
"-I mean why else would someone try to take over the world? The only logical reason is that he was power hungry and wanted daddies approval.", Tony stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Tony, as I have told you before, there has to be some other explanation. Nobody tries to take over the world without some kind of logical reason behind it, I mean why would someone try to take over the world because they want to appease their father.", Bruce point out.  
"Well-"  
"Bruce is correct, my brother did not try to take over Midgard because he wanted power, he did it for other reasons.", Thor said, talking oddly quiet that they almost did not hear him.  
"Oh, then why did he?", Tony asked stubbornly.  
Thor tensed and took a deep breath before replying," Because he wanted revenge on the human race for kidnapping Thorn and Lokia."  
"Thorn and Lokia?", Steve asked quiet and unsure after seeing his friend look pained from just saying the names.  
"Thorn Odin Sif Lokidóttir and Lokia Frigga Fandral Thordóttir were their names....they were me and Loki's twin daughters."  
"Wait, you and Loki did the dirty? But I thought you two are brothers?"  
"Loki is my adopted brother and we did not just make love. We fell in love centuries ago and wed, then Loki became pregnant about fifteen years ago. Everyone celebrated after finding out, and were even more excited when they learn that two heirs were to be born, not just one. I can still remember the day I first laid eyes upon them, Lokia had bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes, when she first laid eyes upon me smile beautifully. And Thorn, who was the eldest of the two, had dark black hair and glowing green eyes. She just stared at me as if she was trying to tell if I was a threat or not and after it seemed as if she deem me worth, she shyly smiled back at me. Everything was perfect!", Thor smiled but then it faded and you could feel anger roll off him.  
"Until one night, only days after their birth, they were stolen from their room. No one had known, not until we heard Loki scream from the children's room. When I heard him, I rushed in to find Loki sobbing in front of their overturned cradle. Father had sent everyone to search for our daughters but not even Heimdall knew where they were. Loki and I stayed up for days searching until evidence was finally found, evidence that a human had broke into Asgard and kidnapped our daughters. We still searched even after finding out that information but it was to no use, eventually everyone quiet searching and mourned for them. But Loki did not give up and took to despising humans and became hateful, our marriage soon fell apart after that. We are still married but our love has shattered because a human had stolen our daughters!", Thor was shaking with rage and look as if he was almost in tears.  
All the avengers looked at him with sympathy and no one spoke for several minutes.  
Tony had broken the silence with four simple words, " I'll find your daughters."  
Thor looked at him, "That is impossible."  
"Not for me, all I have to do is use my technology to find them, it should be easy if they are on earth. I promise you I will find them, even though I'm not a big fan of their mother.", Tony gave him a sincere look and smiled, he would find them even if he had to travel the whole world by foot to find them.  
Thor smiled back," Thank you, man of iron, you have given me new hope in having my family back together again."


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since the day Tony made the promise to Thor, and he had keep it. Tony had searched every data base in existence and had finally found them!   
He had found Lokia first, she was in new York and going to the same school as Spiderman. Her name had been changed Makayla Jean and it seems that she had become best friends with Spiderman and is dating the perverted mercenary, Wade Wilson.   
And then there was Thorn, he had a harder time trying to find her but none the less did. She was in Europe going to a wizarding boarding school called Hogwarts, her name having been changed to Destiny Marie. It seems that she just recently become engaged, even though she is only fourteen, to a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy.  
After Tony had finally got all the information he needed, he had asked Thor to bring Loki to the tower because he had some news that both of them needed to hear. Thor caught on to what he was saying and had raced to Asgard to get Loki, which had taken a few days seeing as his father had refused to release Loki. But once Thor had told him that he believed Tony had found his granddaughters, Odin had quickly released Loki and gave a warning to both of them.  
Once Thor had return with Loki, who looked very confused, Tony had finally spilled the beans and told them he had found their daughters. Loki had literally burst into tears when they were shown pictures of the girls. It seemed that now all what was left was to get the girls, then they could finally be a family again.  
**one day later, Midtown highschool**  
Makayla had been having a great day and could feel in her bones that something big was going to happen, but she was not sure what. She had been rehearsing a play for drama class when she was called to the office over the loud speaker. The first thought that popped into makayla's head was that she had gotten in trouble, again, for some stupid reason. Oh well, she thought as she stepped into the office, if I did something then the person probably deserved it so I don't care if I'm punished.  
She reached the front desk and the lady behind it pointed towards the principal's office, telling her that they were waiting for her in there. As she walked towards the office door she couldn't help but think, who are they?  
With a deep breath she flung open the door and stated firmly," I don't know what I did this time,but whatever I did they probably deserved it."  
Makayla paused as she was about to rant off her side of the story and looked at all the occupance in the room. Not only was Tony Stark standing their but all the Avengers where there looking at her with amusement.  
"Uh, this is unexpected. If your here about that egging prank we did to Stark Tower, I swear I wasn't the one who instigated it!"  
"Wait, that was you? I thought Clint did that to get back at me for eating all of his candy.", Tony stated, amusement seeping through his voice.  
"Wait, so your not here about that?"  
"Nope", Tony said, popping the 'p'.  
"Then, why?"  
The principal then decided to speak up," It seem that a new development has been brought to light and it involves you."  
"Me? Wait, I don't understand, what about me?"  
"You are of Asgardian decent, the royal blood line runs through you. You are mine and Loki's daughter, you were stolen from us only days after you and your twin sister's birth."  
"Wait, so I'm your daughter and I have a twin sister too? That's freaking awesome!"  
"Tell me, where are your adopted parents?"  
Makayla looked down after those words were spoken, she didn't have any real adopted parents. She had been living with her best friend, Julia, since she five and they found her wondering the streets with no memory before that.  
"I don't have any, my best friends parents have been taking care of me. They found me wondering the streets when I was five and I don't remember anything before that."  
Loki looked as if he was almost in tears as he fell to his knees in front of her and hugged her tight," I am so sorry that we could not be their for you Lokia."  
Makayla hugged back and let the tears loose," w-was my name Lokia?"  
Thor looked at her and then joined them as he replied to her question," Yes, your name was Lokia Frigga Fandral Thordóttir and I hope you will allow us to call you so."  
The family moment eventually ended after everyone heard the bell signalling fourth block, but they did not let go of each other. They held onto each other as if one would disappear if they let go.  
By the end of that day, everything had been taken care of and Lokia was living with them in the Avengers tower. It seemed that all they had left now was to get Thorn.


	3. Chapter Three

**next evening, Hogwarts**  
I knew something was going to happen, something big.   
I could feel it in my bones, that plus everything had been normal so far. Normal is something very unusual for me, normal always meant something big is going to happen when I'm involved. People tend to avoid me, including my soon to be husband, when I am having a normal day. Everyone does so because by the end of the day, if it went normal, something big would happen. Like when I had accidentally turned everyone's hair pink last time I had a normal day. It had been a total accident and I didn't mean to do it, i-it just....happened!  
Its Saturday and it is about three more hours til dinner time, so seeing as everyone has been avoiding, I decide to go to my favorite sitting spot and talk to the only one who would talk to my on these kinds of days, the sorting hat. Yes, I know that it sounds weird but after I was sorted the hat had taken a liking to me and would show up out of no where asking to converse with me. I took up the offers and ever since then people found it normal for me to be wondering around with the hat on my head as we have a very animated conversation about some random thing. The sorting hat had become my best friend and the only one who would not run away when I had a normal day. So I sat at my favorite spot, which happened to be the place Dumbledor fell from, with the hat on my head as we talked about unicorns.  
"Have you ever seen a unicorn, Hamish?", I asked the hat, and yes I did give him the name Hamish. In my first year when we started talking, he had hold me he never had a name so I gave him one.  
"Only in pictures, I've never seen one in real life but I would like to."  
"Me too. They seem like such beautiful and pure, yet easily scared creatures."  
"So true little one. Maybe one day we will get to see one."  
"Yeah.", with that said we feel into a comfortable silence, enjoying the beauty in front of us.  
"Ah, so this is were you have been Destiny."  
I turn my head to see headmistress McGonagall and some other people that looked like the Avengers, standing near me.  
"Hello Minerva, were you looking for me?", I say as I stand and walk over to her.  
"Yes I was, you see these nice people have a bit of news for you."  
"News?"  
"Yep! We got some huge news for you!", Tony loudly exclaimed.  
"Keep your voice down, it is hurting my ears."  
"Woah, did the hat just talk?!"  
"Quiet Clint!"  
"But, Natasha!"  
"No."  
"Can someone please tell me why you all, the Avengers, are here."  
"You know who we are?"  
"Of course I do, I live in New York when I'm not here."  
"Oh, well you see Loki and Thor over there.", Tony pointed to them," They have some news for you."  
Thor and Loki had moved to stand right in front of me and looked as if they were almost in tears.  
"Is everything alright? You seem as if you are almost in tears."  
"Yes, we are alright. We are almost in tears because we finally get to see you after so many years.", Thor said in an almost shaky voice.  
"What?"  
Loki and Thor both fell to there knees and hugged her," We are your parents, you have been missing since only days after your birth."  
Destiny took a shaky breath and hugged back as silent tears feel down her cheeks, " I-I have a family?"  
"Yes, you have a family Thorn."  
"T-thorn? Was that my name?"  
Thor laughed lightly as he ran a hand through her raven locks while they both were still hugging her," your name was Thorn Odin Sif Lokidóttir. I hope you will allow us to still call so."  
"Please, d-do call me so."  
They continued to stay like that until curfew and then they had to leave but only til morning, when the school year was to be concluded for the year.  
They finally had their family back together. Let us just hope that everything goes well.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies! Sorry for such a short chapter and not updating sooner, I have been so busy since school started up again. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Thanks for reading dearies! ~Cheshire Mad

The Avengers, Loki, and Lokia stood on platform 9 3/4 watching as the Hogwarts express pulled in. Lokia was really excited, she couldn't wait to meet her twin sister. They had decided to not let them meet until today so it would be like a surprise.  
"Ah, there she is.", Thor said with a smile.  
A platinum blonde haired boy and Destiny came up to them....wait, Destiny?!  
"Destiny?!", Lokia questioned loudly.  
"Makayla?! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here because I'm going to meet my twin sister that I didn't know I had until, like, a week ago!"  
"Me too!"  
"Wait, you two know each other?", Clint asked, confused.  
"Yeah we know each other, we're best friends! Wait is she my twin sister?!", Lokia asked excitedly as she looked towards her parents for conformation.  
"Yes, Lokia, this is your twin sister Thorn.", Loki smiled at her.  
The girls looked at each other for a few seconds then cheered.  
"Yeeesssss!!!!"  
"Awesome!"  
Thor and Loki smiled, happy that their daughters are happy.  
"So, who's the blonde?", Lokia asked after they calmed down.  
"Oh, this is my soon to be husband, Draco."  
All of the Avengers and Lokia looked him up and down.  
"Hello, it is nice to meet you all.", Draco said shaking there hands.  
"Hi handsome! Word of advice, you break her heart and I will break your face.", Lokia said with a evil smile.  
"Um..."  
"I would take that to heart Draco, she means it.", Thorn said as she kissed Draco goodbye.  
"Well, um, goodbye dear.", Draco said as he quickly walked away.  
Thorn chuckled and turned towards them," No fair, you scared him away. Your way to over protective of me, Maka-uh-Lokia."  
Lokia smirked,"Sorry but it can't be helped. I can't have any guys breaking my best friend/ twin sister's heart."  
Thorn rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "Stupid bitch."  
"Thanks for the compliment!" "Are you ready to leave Thorn?", Loki asked with a smile. "uh....yes?", Thorn said looking around to make sure she had everything. "Still got the habit of forgetting stuff, don't you?", Lokia questioned with a smirk. Thorn's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment," Maybe...." Lokia sighed dramatically and shook her head," And I thought going to a boarding school in England might help you learn to keep up with your stuff." "Hmp! Your so mean, Lokia.", Thorn pouted. Lokia just laughed and patted Thorn on the head as she helped her with her luggage as the walk off the platform and to the limo Tony had waiting for them. The flight to America was, surprisingly, a quiet one. The second the girls got onto Tony's private jet, they ran into seats next to each other and fell asleep. It seems that both girls had stayed up for the past few days because they were to excited to sleep. Thor and Loki were so happy when they saw them. Lokia with her head on Thorn's shoulder and Thorn's head resting on top of Lokia's head. They looked so happy and peaceful as they slept. Everyone hoped, as they watched them, that it would stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorn woke up knowing she wasn't in her nice, warm bed in the Slytherin dorms and tensed, feeling around for her wand in a semi-awake state. Then she remembered, it all came flooding back to her. She was found by her birth parents who actually wanted her, she has a twin sister who happens to be her most trusted friend, and right now she was on a plane back to America to live with her new family. She let a small smile form on her face as she slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Lokia's drooling, asleep face.  
"Huh, haven't woken up to see that in a while," she said aloud and then pushed Lokia off the seat and into the floor.  
"No, I don't want to be eaten by a flower.", Lokia mumbled half asleep.  
Thorn smirked then noticed that some of her new family was watching them with amusement evident in their eyes.  
Thorn just smirked at them and stood up on her seat. Clearing her throat she yelled out 'body slam!' and belly flopped onto Lokia.  
"Ah, what the hell?!" Lokia screamed as she sat up, now fully awake.  
"Morning!" Thorn said cheerfully, smirking at Lokia's irate face.  
"Again, I'll ask. What. The. HELL! I was having a good dream before you woke me!" pouted Lokia.  
"Being eaten by a flower is a good dream?" Tony asked, trying to hold back his laughter.  
Lokia's eyes narrowed, "How did you know what I was dreaming?"  
Thorn sighed and hit her upside the head, "You still talk in your sleep, Mayo."  
Loki looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, "Mayo? Is that not the stuff humans put on their food?"  
Thorn and Lokia looked at each other and laughed.  
"Mayo is Maka-ah-Lokia's nickname, but I don't remember why we started call her that in the first place," Thorn said, trying (and failing) to remember.  
"If Lokia's nickname is Mayo, then what is your nickname?" Bruce asked Thorn in amusement.  
Lokia smirked, "Des-Tiny, Dizzy, Dessy, Des, mom, and weirdo, just to name a few."  
"Okay, I get the first few, but mom and weirdo? Where did those come from?" Steve asked.  
Thorn blushed and cleared her throat, "Well, mom because I mother-hen all of my friends and weirdo because I'm probably the weirdest person you will ever meet."  
"Oh, how s-" Loki started before being cut off by JARVIS.  
"Sir, the Helicarrier has moved into our path and Nick Fury demands that you all board immediately. What do wish for me to do, sir?"  
"Thanks JARVIS, tell him we'll be landing on the Helicarrier's deck and we'll meet him inside."  
"Yes, sir."


End file.
